Beauty in Pink
by Fangirlin'124
Summary: Pinkie Pie wonders what was so wrong with Discord. He didn't really do anything wrong, did he? Maybe, but there's only one way to find out: she has to question the creature behind the chaos. DiscoPie. Rated T for depressing and gory themes. (Sorry about the rating change, but the story took a bit of a darker theme at chapter 3.)
1. Pinkie's Plan

Beauty in Pink

Pinkie's Plan

_**(A/N: I am getting so strange, aren't I? I am in LOVE with DisPie!**_

_**Sorry if I take the Apple Family's accent a bit too far, I'm still practicing with that kind of stuff.**_

_**I hope you enjoy, and please review!) **_

"Hey, Twilight!" a certain pink pony called into the library of Twilight Sparkle, one of her best friends. "Do you have that book I asked for?"

"Sure do, Pinkie," Twilight laughed nervously. "But...why are you wanting _this_ book? Don't you want a different one? This one's so..._strange._"

"Oh, I'm doing some research!" Pinkie answered cheerfully, her glee real. "I'm researching Discord, and what he did in the past. It's really cool! I don't know why the Princess didn't like him, he just wanted to have some fun. I mean, chocolate rain? I don't see what harm that does for anypony. It especially didn't hurt _me_!"

Pinkie Pie giggled, grabbed her book in her teeth, and waved goodbye to her brainy friend. It wasn't so bad to have interests, was it? No, no it wasn't. Pinkie just wanted to take this book to Celestia and ask why was Discord instantly bad for changing a few laws of nature? Besides what he did to the six best friends of Ponyville, he was just protecting himself. What else was he going to do, invite them to tea?

_Right,_ Pinkie thought, a little irritated as she trotted to her apartment. _Then, right after the little cookies and drinks, Twilight can shout, "Okay, Discord! Get in stone now!" She always thinks she knows what's right. I wish she could NOT know what to do for once._

Pinkie knew she was going a little far, but why was Dizzy so bad? He just wanted some more fun. Didn't everypony else laugh at at least one of his fun games and tricks, or did they just yell and run when something changed? Pinkie thought that all Discord needed was a friend, and she wanted to give that to him. But, what was the other way to free him? She could get the Cutie Mark Crusaders to help...but how? Oh, that would be _too_ easy. As long as she could get Rainbow Dash and Rarity to come.

Of course, not Applejack, she would ruin the plan by telling the girls to "calm down" and they would. But, Rarity and Dash would be bickering about Rarity doing something outrageous and Dash being unladylike. It would be as easy as making sweets! Discord would be out and Pinkie would question him in no time. But, she would have to be nice about it, or he might make her all gray again. He might even lie, but she had a plan for that. She had a type of magic that unicorns of Twilight's level couldn't learn, and much less master. It was the magic of _guilt_.

When she appeared into the classroom of all the little foals, her heart felt bright with joy as the little ones cheered her name. She had always had a way with children, from babies to teens. It was an instinct, like throwing parties. She put her right hoof up, and the class fell quiet. She whispered with a jovial tone, "Hello, little fillies and colts!" They whispered and waved "Hello" back. She smiled and whispered again. "I bet you're all wondering why I'm here, right?" They all nodded. "Well, I'm choosing three good little foals to go with me on a special trip! Now, who's been a good little foal?"

All of the little students' hooves shot up in the air, and Pinkie Pie laughed again. She walked through the aisles of the desks, through the organized rows of foals. She saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were right next to each other, their left hooves in the air and smug looks on their faces. In her mind, Pinkie scoffed, knowing how cruel they were. She wasn't normally this mentally rude herself, she just hated when fillies were so mean to other fillies, and she really didn't want to show off who she was going to really choose.

"Hm," she hummed, her hair bouncing with each small bounce in her step. "I don't know if everypony's telling the truth. Hm."

She was laughing on the inside, laughing at how cute the little faces were, the eyes big and bright. Almost as bright as hers. She was hoping, that one day, she could have a child of her own, and she could have her own family. Her own husband. Her life will be complete when that day comes. It will be a great day when it comes, even greater than the day Twilight will be wrong about something. It made her stomach flip thinking about it.

She will be in her wedding gown (something of Rarity's design, but with her own little touch of Pinkie flair) and she will stride down the long aisle of a meadow, and there will be everypony in Ponyville, her best friends being the bridesmaids. Rainbow Dash will be the Maid of Honor, and Pinkie knows that Dash will love to have that honor bestowed onto her. She will cry tears of joy, despite her pride. It will be a perfect day, and the lucky mare will kiss her beloved, sealing her future with him. Who _knows_ what will happen in the future, besides a baby foal?

She realized that she was drifting when a male student looked into her giant blue eyes and waved his right hoof, the left still hanging in the air. She blushed lightly and giggled. "Sorry," she said through a small fit of giggles. Suddenly, her tail twitched, and she looked at Apple Bloom.

"Tail Twitch!" she shouted, and jumped at Apple Bloom, pushing her out of her seat and landing onto the floor in the pink pony's arms. A small light fell from the ceiling onto the southern filly's desk, crushing it. Mrs. Cheerilee stared, mouth gaping open slightly, and smiled. "Oh... um, sorry about that desk. Are you okay, AB?"

"Ah'm just fine, Pinkie Pie!" the red-maned filly sighed, relieved yet shaking. "Thank ya very much fer saving me!"

"Oh, you're welcome, Apple Bloom," Pinkie smiled, then whispered, "By the way, you get to go to the trip."

Apple Bloom's face brightened brighter than the sun, her eyes glowing wildly with happiness and surprise. Sliver Spoon and Diamond Tiara looked at her with disbelief; it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Pinkie had told her. They were still two fillies, though. There was still a chance. All they had to do was charm her into letting them go. Pinkie Pie was a ditz, so it would be easy-peazy lemon-squeezy..._right?_

They couldn't have been even more wrong.

"Now, two more..." Pinkie said, her voice agonizingly stretching out. "...Sweetie Belle, you have something on your face."

The white-colored pony blushed and looked at her nose—or at least tried to—by making her eyes both reach the center. Her raised hoof touched her cheek and she asked, "Where?"

"Oh, wait, I think it's...HERE!" Pinkie gleefully shouted as she pulled a small slip of folded paper from behind Sweetie's ears. "Go ahead," she muttered to Rarity's little sister, "open it."

The small filly unfolded the piece of paper like she was asked to and read it. "YOU'RE GOING ON THE TRIP!" it read in big and bold letters. Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, and Diamond Tiara's jaw made a "Bang!" as it landed on her desk. Silver Spoon, however, didn't move. She froze. One of them, or neither now. They knew that they weren't going to be picked, and they felt lumps in their throats. They were _always_ picked, how could they not now? Those stupid CMC's, they must know Pinkie Pie somehow. Diamond Tiara shot Apple Bloom a dirty, and Silver Spoon did the same to Sweetie Belle.

As the two meanest fillies in the room did this, Pinkie Pie went outside for a minute. When she came back, she had her Pinkie Party Canon. She aimed it near Pipsqueak and Scootaloo, who were sitting next to each other, and fired. A big blank banner hung from two freshly placed tacks on the schoolhouse's framing. It read, "Congrats Scootaloo!" The filly it was meant for was speechless, and even fainted. It was five seconds before she woke up again, and she shook her head again. The Crusaders gathered around each other and did a group-hug.

"We're going on the field trip!" the three chanted cheered. "We're going on the field trip!"

Pinkie's plan was going over well, because nopony was complaining. It was great, being able to know that you can get away with the land's largest crime with three little fillies and was going to get away with it. She laughed and began dancing with them. Why? Because this was a cause for celebration, that's why! Discord will answer her questions, and might even be able to stay free! She even began to sing a song about success and luck for the class, who didn't listen very well to the message and just sat and enjoyed their consolation prize. Not even Mrs. Cheerilee didn't care about what Pinkie Pie was really singing about, she just liked the music.

_I should really become a door-to-door conpony!_ Pinkie Pie thought to herself. _This is so easy! I just have to dance and sing!_

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Confrontation and Super Spies

Beauty in Pink

Confrontation and Super Spies

_**(A/N: Another chapter. I'm surprised I wrote the first chapter. I've never wrote that many words in one chapter. Well...there was my "Prom Night" one, but that was a oneshot, so it doesn't count. Well...sort of. Whatever, onto the story.)**_

Pinkie Pie told her friends Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash about the "field trip" she was taking their sisters on. She told them that though money was a little tight, she was going to scrap up some bits from her recent cupcake sales and get a Pegasus carriage to take them up to the Royal Gardens, and they would pay the five-bit fee, which was only for Pinkie Pie, because kids were free on Fridays, kind of like free apple pies on Wednesdays at the Apple family's farm. Then, Rainbow Dash piped up.

"If you don't have enough bits," she said, her voice having a few hints of concern mixed with pride in it, "then me and Fluttershy can fly you guys up in one of Fluttershy's animal carriers. It'll be easy, and she'll agree. It really isn't that troublesome for her, she told me after we saved Spike and Rarity a while ago."

"Oh, that would help out so much, Dashie!" Pinkie Pie thanked her best friend. "Okay, I'll just have to take you two up on that."

"It's a promise, then," Rainbow nodded and smiled proudly.

"Oh, and I might be of some help," a familiar voice poked out from behind the four ponies of Pinkie's "meeting." Twilight Sparkle. "I can ask a favor of Celestia to drop the fee just this once. It's a return favor for planning my birthday party a month ago."

"Oh, thank you, Twi!" Pinkie cheered. "Hey, Rarity, Dashie, can I ask you something else?"

"Oh, anything darling," Rarity said with a smile and closed, strategically makeup covered eyelids. "Go on ahead, ask!"

"I need you two to come with me, to the royal gardens." Pinkie stated with a toothy smile. It was cute, how much Rarity nearly freaked out about going to the gardens. "Don't worry, Rarity. I think they keep mud from being too exposed." Pinkie Pie giggled. "You should be fine."

Rarity's cheeks tinted a light pink with embarrassment, and she nodded her head. "Okay, I'll go." Her voice came out a whisper. Pinkie Pie giggled again, and watched all the others giggle. Then, she explained that Rarity and Dash would be the only ones able to go because Rainbow Dash was a part of transportation and all of the weight of the girls plus two mares would be too much for Fluttershy. Applejack agreed warily, knowing how the girls could be. She even had a feeling that Pinkie Pie was up to no good. She then said something that offended the whole group, but not Pinkie.

"Are you gonna let the girls fight?"

Applejack was responded to with dirty looks from all of her friends. They all knew that she was sketchy about the royal gardens because of Discord, but they also knew how responsible Pinkie Pie was. She was _not_ going to let the girls fight, and they all knew she wasn't. Twilight Sparkle felt a bit of doubt with Applejack, but she knew that Pinkie wasn't exactly capable of freeing the God of Chaos with a few fillies. Besides, Rarity and Rainbow Dash were coming. Three mares to control the little ones. Nothing to fear, right? Right.

"Oh, silly Applejack!" Pinkie Pie laughed, making her best friends stare at her. "I don't think that the girls can cause any harm. Don't you agree, Twilight?"

The four mares not talking or being mentioned looked at Twilight. She blushed a bit, then said, "Um, yes, I agree. They're just fillies, Applejack. One mistake is enough for their minds to agree with what is and isn't right. They'll be fine, besides, Pinkie's great with kids. She can handle them without breaking a sweat. You don't need to worry."

"Well," Applejack sighed, "all right. I trust ya. Ah'm just a bit worried, that's all." Pinkie grinned at her southern-raised friend.

"Aw, thanks Applejack," she said, a giggle in her voice, as usual. "Well, better get going now. Gotta get some stuff ready for tomorrow! You know, lunches and stuff!"

Pinkie ran off, leaving a reassurance to linger inside of Twilight and Applejack's minds. She knew how good she was conning ponies, she just felt like it was a bit wrong. But, the cause wasn't horrible. She was going to her apartment above the Cakes' shop where she worked. They were very polite landowners, and they were so sweet. No pun intended, of course. She would never lie to them, they were too nice for her to do that. They had practically raised her, ever since her parents dumped her in Ponyville all those years ago. The Cakes had taught Pinkie everything she knew, and had taken the role as parents for her. When the Cakes had their twins, Pinkie Pie was ecstatic. Two more foals would be taken under this couple's wing.

They were such amazing ponies, Pinkie Pie could _never_ hurt them, never ever.

"Okay, step one, complete." Pinkie's voice was low and quiet. She was being serious? Oh, wait, this is Pinkie Pie. She began to giggle, then she said, "I sound like a super spy!"

"Pinkie Pie, could you come here please?" Pinkie shivered a teeny-weeny bit, and then calmed herself. The Cakes probably needed her to fill and order. "Hurry, it's very important!"

Pinkie trotted down the steps quietly and hurriedly, only to see Mr. and Mrs. Cake with Twilight in front of the counter with Applejack beside her. They were looking uneasy, unsure if what they were about to do was wise. They knew what Pinkie was capable of; she was capable of messing things up then putting it back together, as if nothing had happened. To be perfectly honest, they were a bit afraid of her. She was so powerful when depressed, happy, or angry. When they saw her confused expression go happy, they did loosen up ever-so-slightly.

"Hey guys!" Pinkie exclaimed, extremely cheerful, as usual. "What brings you here? Would you like some cupcakes?"

"Uh, no thank ya, Pinkie Pie." Applejack stepped up to the counter, and looked up at Mrs. Cake. "Uh, may we please have a moment alone with Pinkie?" Mrs. Cake nodded, glanced at her employee, and left the room.

Pinkie felt a rush of nervousness rush through her, but it didn't show in her body language. She just kept her smile wide, and showed no confusion. Only a welcoming feeling for the girls. They were her best friends, so why be mean to them? She tipped her head ever-so-slightly to the left, and looked into Applejack's green eyes. It was like reading her thoughts, and the intruder was wearing a mask of pure delusion.

"What can I help you with?" Pinkie asked the girls, more Applejack than Twilight, wondering what the answer would be.

"Um, Ah'm was wondering...why did you choose the crusaders to go on the field trip, and have only two chaperones? You know how they get."

"Oh, AJ, you big silly-willy!" Pinkie Pie laughed, her belly burning. She was scared, scared that she wouldn't be able to trick these two like everypony else. "I'm going to be there, too! I'll make sure the girls behave. All _five_ of them."

This little joke made the purple-coated mare giggle. She was easily impressed, so that was a bonus. But her also being an egg-head wasn't helping anypony, especially not helping Pinkie with her plan. They were disguising a confrontation as a visit. How funny. It's so funny, that Pinkie has to hold back a snort. She snickers instead, making Twilight and Applejack stare at her curiously.

"What's so funny, Pinkie Pie?" Applejack asks.

"Oh, um, I just—ha ha!—remembered a joke somepony told me a while ago. It was really funny!" Pinkie can't look Twilight Sparkle or Applejack in the eye. "Okay, um." She giggles, then goes back to normal state of humor. "Is there anything else I can do for you two?"

"Uh, no thank ya, Pinkie Pie. That's all Ah need." Applejack turns around warily, thinking something horrible was about to happen. "See ya later, Twi."

"Oh, okay!" Twilight called back before realizing something. "Wait up!" She yells, running to catch up with Applejack.

Pinkie Pie climbs back to her apartment, shaking slightly. It's almost time for the sun to be lowered by Princess Celestia. That means it's near bedtime! Pinkie Pie grabs a quick dinner with the Cakes, not really wanting to eat dinner with her friends this particular night, and takes a bath. In the bath, bubbles just barely reach over the edge. Because it's wet, Pinkie Pie's hair turns straight and flat. She kind of likes it like this, flat. Sometimes it just works better with certain situations. But, right now, she wishes she could keep it in its normal form.

She doesn't want to feel the way she does now, empty, longing for something. She rubs her temples with her small hooves, and looks around. Nopony will be showing up, and the Cakes have gone to sleep, along with Pound and Pumpkin. She begins to quietly sing a small tune with no definite shape or form. She just kind of makes it up as she goes along, like with most of her songs.

Like with Discord. She keeps thinking about him, about how his form has no sense or meaning, it's just there. Why _was_ he so bad? Why did Celestia hate him so much? None of it makes sense at all. It's not even the good nonsense, it's the bad, confusing, hateful, sad nonsense that just drives Pinkie Pie crazy. She wants to know why it's just Discord that's making her feel this way, and not anypony else.

They humored her, went to her parties, ate her baking. Why did Discord challenge these things? Why was he so distant? Pinkie Pie sinks into the water a little bit, her snout just barely touching the water. It isn't until her hooves look pinched up when she realizes that she's been in the bathtub for nearly twenty minutes. She climbed out, and toweled up, letting her mane bump up so she can tie it up for the night. It always becomes so messy in the mornings, so she had to begin tying it up.

As soon as it becomes curly again, Pinkie Pie snatches up a light pink maneband and wraps it around her curls tightly, making them secure. Then, she trots quietly to her bed, pulls up the covers, climbs in, and drifts to sleep.

Tomorrow is a big day, after all. A mare needs her sleep.

_End of Chapter 2_


	3. Dark Pasts and Elegant Gardens

Beauty in Pink

Dark Pasts and Elegant Gardens

For once, Pinkie Pie awoke from a dreamless slumber, but still happy. She noticed her room felt a little more gloomy than usual. Either way, she hopped out of bed and began her excersizes. The foals were much more giggly than usual, and Pinkie Pie found this quite fun.

When she realized that she had actually gotten a good workout, she went to take a quick bath before she left. She checked her clock and was satisfied to see that she had a few hours to herself before anything else got in the way of time to herself.

As she sunk her head into the bath to wash it, she closed her eyes tight. Thoughts of her family began to sink in, how they'd dumped her in Ponyville. She hasn't spoken to them in years. Her sisters had tried to get in touch with her, but Pinkie Pie knew she'd only snap if they spoke.

Then her mother slipped into her mind. The mare had tried to keep Pinkie Pie, bless her heart, but she was also criminally insane. Bipolar disorder was her ailment, and Pinkie Pie began to wonder if they'd shipped her here so her mother wouldn't hurt her.

As she pulled up her head, her breath returned to her again, and it felt good. As her hooves spread the shampoo across her flat mane. She was quite surprised to feel that it was flat. She felt so happy this morning, nothing was particularly wrong.

Then it puffed back up, and Pinkie Pie felt both relieved and even more confused. Why was it flat in the first place?

Deciding to brush it off as the water's affect on it, she continued with her bath. As she washed herself, she felt a familiar dent in her coat. Looking at her legs, she stared at the tiny white lines. She felt ashamed every time she saw them. Her mane nearly flattened again.

She felt herself clinging onto an old memory, something she tried to forget day after day. Somehow, though, it always crossed her mind.

The mind-shattering memory was so stupid when she thought back to it, but it still hurt sometimes. She wondered about how things would have gone had she not been so depressed and embraced the things she had sooner. She looked at her legs again. A small tear fell down as she continued to wash herself.

Happy yet again, Pinkie Pie pushed the memory aside, and went on with her plans. She bounced to all of the houses that the ponies involved lived in, and rounded them together. Pinkie was quite surprised to find Scootaloo at Rainbow Dash's house. She had never seen that little filly so excited.

"Ready to go, guys?" She asked, and Dash nodded. Scootaloo nodded quickly, seeming like she was ready for anything.

Pinkie smiled and moved on to Fluttershy's house. She gently knocked on the door and was greeted by Angel Bunny. She sometimes wondered if Angel really cared for Fluttershy. But, he always comes through for her, even with Big Macintosh being her coltfriend. With her strong silent stallion at home, or at work, Fluttershy had a bit more confidence. It made everypony happy.

When Angel Bunny answered, Fluttershy trotted behind him slowly and said she'd take care of it. Smiling, she told Pinkie Pie that she was ready to go.

"Goodie!" the well-known pink party pony cheered happily. "I'll see you soon!"

After consulting the rest of the mares and fillies she needed, she met them at the spot where not a year before, Twilight had received her invitation to her brother's wedding. That had been a long day. Pinkie smiled to herself, having quick second thoughts about her plan, but remembered how perfect it was.

The CMC were the main tool, with Dash and Rarity to top off the dish. With everypony involved, she wouldn't be the only one to blame. The girls had helped her, volunteered themselves. Now laughing, Pinkie Pie realized how much of an evil genius she was.

It's amazing how far a mare will go for a stallion. Not any stallion, but one that mare had been extremely determined about. It was a little more than studying at this point, it was a bit of attraction. The guy was her match; how could she not feel these things?

Just as her laughter ceased, she felt at her legs again, feeling those dreadful dents. Rarity was the only one who knew, because Pinkie Pie had needed her help to hide the scars. Of course, reluctantly, the Element of Generosity had helped her friend.

"Rarity, I did it again," Pinkie said, trotting quickly into Rarity's boutique. "Can you help me hide the scars?"

"Of course, darling," Rarity shakily said, handing her pink friend a tube of pink concealer. "If you use just a bit on your thighs, the tube should last maybe a year, maybe a month less."

"Thank you so much!" Pinkie cried, practically tackling Rarity with her hug, and began to sob on her shoulder.

"Ssh, darling," Rarity had soothed.

"I didn't want to do it, but something made me," Pinkie sobbed as her depression sank in.

Her mane flattened completely, making Rarity worried. "Pinkie Pie, this is no state for such a pretty mare like you."

Suddenly a strange smell tinged Rarity's nostrils. It smelled of copper suddenly, and the white-coated unicorn didn't like it one bit.

"Pinkie Pie," she began, taking in the blood that drenched Pinkie's back where her curls had been not seconds before.

The pink earth pony only sobbed harder.

"I didn't want to hurt her," she whispered. "I didn't. She made me, Rarity. She made me. Now, Carrot Top...she's gone. I was only playing..."

Rarity then realized how disturbed her friend really was. She would keep it secret, but would instead try to help Pinkie Pie. She decided to offer her a bath, and asked if she would rather tailor a dress or just plain talk to Pinkie Pie.

"A dress would be very kind of you," Pinkie Pie sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes and watched Rarity silently as she worked.

This dress was finished in record time, and it was gorgeous. The velvet corset was a darker pink, and the bottom flowed slightly as she walked. When Pinkie Pie put it on, she reveled in how much she felt it suited her. Rarity put in her two cents as well, cheering up her friend instantly and sighed.

'I guess this crisis is over for now,' Rarity thought to herself, smiling at Pinkie Pie.

As the party pony remembered this, a small tear trickled down her face. She looked down at her hooves. Nopony had ever been as understanding to her as Rarity had been to her. Then again, only her family had known about her dirty little secret habit, and it was when she was a filly, before they'd dropped her here.

Just as the other members to her new adventure arrived, Pinkie had gained her composure. She glanced at Rarity and felt horrible for dragging her into this.

But, sadly, it had to be done. Pinkie Pie was wasting away, and she needed Discord now. They all boarded the small carriage, and Fluttershy grunted as they took off. Rainbow Dash showed no effort in carrying them.

The mare in charged wondered why she was so lucky. Things didn't normally happen this way, even with Pinkie. As they arrived, Pinkie Pie was ecstatic. She had known she'd get away with this before, but recently she'd been hesitant. Now, her plan was working perfectly.

Greeting and bowing down to her Princess, she bounced into the gardens and rushed to find the statue of Discord. She needed this to go over quickly, so Pinkie and Discord could get away.

She could already feel the noose being slipped around her neck, but she didn't care. She was able to accept death as long as she could at least old a conversation with the creature. Couldn't they at least give her that?

Suddenly, there he was. He looked glorious, even when he had the look of pure fear glued into his features. Seeing him, however, made her feel content. But, that wasn't enough. She had to feel...amazing. Whether he liked it or not, he was staying with her.

"Hey, guys! You wanna check out the Elements' biggest achievement?" Pinkie called out to the CMC. They all darted towards her.

"Yeah!" They cried in unison.

Pinkie smiled. As much as it hurt, she knew what she had to do to get him out. She had to get her company to fight each other.

Sweetie Belle was her main target. She was very talented, and Pinkie Pie was going to broaden her ego for today.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle, you know what his name means?"

"It means the lack of harmony amongst ponies," Sweetie answered quickly.

"No!" Applebloom cried. "It means chaos."

"You guys are both stupid," Scootaloo scoffed. "It means disagreements among ponies!"

Feeling a little sad, Pinkie Pie watched them fight. Then, she heard a sound. It was so faint, but it caught her attention. Glancing to her side, she saw the smallest crack. Finally, as if on cue, Rarity and Rainbow Dash entered the scene. By then, the girls were baring teeth and yelling at one another.

Another soft crackle.

"Scoots!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Well, you should have kept a better eye on her," Rarity said quietly.

Rainbow Dash glared daggers at her. "You were eyeing a statue of a stallion! I bet this was Sweetie Belle, as smug as her sister's making her." Rainbow Dash hissed, forcing a strained chuckle.

Rarity felt her teeth bare, and there was a growling at the back of her throat.

"You ruffian! You are raising Scootaloo like your little stunt devil!"

"At least my sister's not becoming a snob!"

"At least me and my sister are actually related!"

Dash finally had enough. She tackled Rarity and started a cat fight. Pinkie Pie felt herself sobbing slightly. What had she done? This could be just fixed.

She really screwed up this time.

'You stupid, naive filly,' Pinkie Pie thought, wiping away her tears.

Suddenly, the soft crackles became ripples of concrete. Then, the creature inside of the statue roared and stretched. He looked at Pinkie Pie with a toothy grin, his one sharp fang sticking out.

"I...I..." She couldn't find the words to speak. "I freed you... I used my best friends." She felt tears welling again, but stopped them when she realized something. "Can...can you...help them?"

Discord raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that? This is too much fun!" The draconequus laughed as he snapped himself a bag of popcorn. But, the contents were, instead, full pies. He leaned the bag towards her. "Want some?"

Pinkie just stared at her feral friends in disbelief. Thank Celestia none of the guards had come yet, but she was still worried. She suddenly turned towards Discord again, with a very serious expression and demanded, "Help them."

Discord narrowed his eyes. "Why should I listen to you? You're just a silly little earth pony." When he saw the serious (and slight hurt) in Pinkie Pie's eyes, he groaned, tossed his bag of pies, and snapped his fingers. The girls were all better, rubbing their heads and asking what happened. Rarity nearly screamed when she noticed Discord, who was picking his teeth with a talon.

Pinkie Pie covered her mouth quickly and said "I'll explain when we're home. I Pinkie Promise."

"When did this happen?" Rainbow Dash demanded, getting into Discord's face. "HOW did this happen?"

Pinkie's face flushed and she stammered. "Um...I...uh..."

Discord smirked, chuckled a hearty chuckle, and looked at Rainbow Dash. Moving his talon away, he laughed a bit more.

"I'm just that good." He stated, smirking. Dash looked like she was ready to kill. "Tsk, tsk, Dashie."

"Only Pinkie Pie calls me that, you monster!"

Discord feigned innocence, and grabbed Pinkie's hoof, holding her closer to his serpentine body.

"We're just sweet little angels who lost our way," he said nonchalantly. Pinkie Pie blushed even harder. "But it seems you know yours." He grinned maliciously as he snapped his fingers. All of the females disappeared except for Pinkie Pie.

"Well, I'm here," he said with a smirk. "What do you want?"

"I want to learn about every bit of you," Pinkie Pie said, suddenly deathly serious.

Discord smiled and snapped his fingers. In seconds, Pinkie Pie watched his statue repair itself and she was back in bed, Discord on the other side of her, propped up by one elbow.

"Ask what you want," he said, forming a pink cotton candy cloud. "I'll answer anything you shoot at me."

"Did you ever hurt anypony?" Pinkie Pie asked immediately.

Discord furrowed his brows in frustration. "Kind of. In a different sense than you think."

"In what sense then?"

He sighed, then flipped to his back. "I hurt Tia pretty badly, but more emotionally than anything. We were best friends, me, Lu Lu, and Tia. We were the closest friends you'd ever known. But, when couldn't enjoy my antics, they decided to hate them. They called them wrong and unnatural, even going so far as to call me a nuisance! I was furious."

"So, is that why you don't like Celestia at all?" Pinkie Pie asked, scooting a bit towards him.

"Nah, I'd be no better than a child than to become the way I am over something stupid like that," Discord chuckled, placing an eagle arm across her shoulders, pulling her a bit closer. She welcomed the action. "No, I just bathed in my beautiful mess. It was just great, and it still is. Since I was in stone, however, my thoughts went unnoticed."

"Not really."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "How so?"

"I noticed you. I broke you free because I wanted to hear your side of the story." Pinkie blushed a bit. "I like to think that we have similar minds, but I think I've been obsessing the subject too much. The thoughts you leave me with really bother me and I can barely go on with my day." Pinkie snuggled closer, now burying her muzzle deep into his scrawny chest. "You also bring up some pretty harsh memories sometimes."

Discord's amusement disappeared, and he now appeared confused. "What memories?"

Pinkie bit her lip. "It's a little hard to talk about..." She gained enough composure to continue and she did. "When I was a little filly, I worked on a rock farm. The way I got my cutie mark was from Rainbow Dash's Rainboom. But, after that, my mind shifted. I was capable of all these new things. I tried playing with little animals to test their endurance. Sometimes they lived, but, most of them died." She bit her lip, counted to five in her head, and continued. "I started to play with my sisters. They told on me and I was sent here, to Ponyville. My father said that I was beyond help, and that I was nothing but a danger to them." She repeated her calming action. "When I got here, there were so many ponies. The Cakes took me in when I was eleven, and I have lived up here since."

"There's more to this story than you're telling me," Discord said blankly, moving a piece of straight stray hairs from my eyes. "Tell me the rest of it."

Slowly, Pinkie began again. "I think maybe six months ago, I found a box of numbers in the closet up here. It was the numbers of all the ponies in Ponyville. I was a little confused by it, then, for fun, pulled a number. It was Berry Punch's number. She's the town drunk." She repeated her counting action and continued. "I instinctively took her from her home and brought her to the basement. She begged and pleaded for me to let her go, and I lost control. I found some tools we use to cut up the really tough sweets and some nails. I played with her for an hour, then she died. I killed her, Discord."

He wasn't the least bit shocked. "What'd you do with the body."

Pinkie furrowed her brows and buried herself deeper into Discord's chest, hoping to hide herself.

"I made cupcakes out of her."

Discord laughed and I felt a little giggly myself. After a small fit of laughter, I turned to him.

"I did it again a week ago. It was Carrot Top. She lasted fourty-six minutes."

"Your memory is too amazing, Pinkie." Discord chuckled and kissed the top of her head and pulled her close, stroking her flat mane. It stayed flat, and Discord knew why. She was losing her grip on happiness.

He had to help her in whatever way he could. He kissed the top of her head again, and she fell asleep. As she rested against him, he felt the happiest he'd felt in eons.

Was this love?

End of Chapter 3

**_(A/N: I don't know if I should be weirded out by this chapter or proud of it._**

**_Screw it, this was awesome to me!_**

**_Sorry if it's too fast or too depressing, or too freaky. I just love two insane people finding love in each other. X3)_**


	4. Dreams and Deals

Beauty in Pink

Dreams and Deals

**_(A/N: I'm gonna go ahead and make up for chapter three. Enjoy and please review! I take positive and negative reviews as help, so continue to review, please!)_**

Pinkie Pie awoke to find that she was alone. But the only real surprise was that she felt completely alone, with nopony around her at all. She rubbed her bouncy mane to realize that it was nothing more than a dream. Nothing had really happened. Discord wasn't free, and he still hadn't honestly answered her questions.

For some reason, she was okay with that. She hated the way her friends had been so rough with each other, and she couldn't handle seeing them like that again. All she wanted was to see them smile, and never be angry at each other like that again.

How she managed to just dream about all that and not wake up in the middle? It was pretty much a nightmare. The parts with Discord were weird too, and Pinkie Pie didn't like it one bit. But, the idea of questioning him wasn't horrible, and since he now resided in the castle with Princesses Twilight and Celestia, it wouldn't be too hard.

But, Pinkie Pie still checked her legs, and found nothing. She sighed and was happy to know that she had never hurt anypony.

Jumping out of bed, Pinkie took a quick bath. Her exercises went well, considering that the baby Cakes weren't babies anymore. They were going to preschool, but they still, obviously, resided at Sugar Cube Corner.

Nonetheless, Pinkie Pie made ten faces in the mirror, sang three different songs while jump roping, and prepped up the foals for a good, happy day at school. Yes, life was good for this mare.

She felt a tad old when she saw how big the foals were getting, but brushed it off so she wouldn't become depressed. Life wasn't really life if you dwelled on the sad things, right?

Pinkie Pie smiled, taking a sip of her daily morning party punch. She wasn't going to contact Twilight until her shift was over and she had thrown Angel Bunny's birthday party for Fluttershy. There was also baking the cake - carrot cake, of course - and to send the invites to the girls.

Furrowing her brows, Pinkie Pie realized how busy she was. But, she had to keep her best friends smiling, right? It was the best thing for everypony. The thought of seeing her friends smile made her feel fuzzy and warm inside, and it was a feeling that she relished. How could you not?

Tying her mane up, she trotted down the stairs into the bakery, making muffins for the foals. She gave them their breakfast as they walked out the door. Then, she moved on to the daily batches. She made cupcakes, pies, cakes, more muffins for the breakfast lunch, and many more sweets and delicacies.

Baking had to be one of her best talents. Many months of practice had given her more than enough skill to prepare the daily batches and the special orders. But, she didn't have to make the carrot cake for a while now, so she decided to wait. But, she made many more special orders and refills for the counter tins.

One of the more complicated orders took her a couple of hours, and she was pretty proud of it. It was for Vinyl Scratch, who also asked to have the cake delivered to Canterlot for her best friend Octavia. The cake was for a party Octavia was attending for ten years in her band. Vinyl had wanted to show how much she valued their friendship.

The cake itself was interesting, one half representing Octavia and her lifestyle, and the other half showing Vinyl and her lifestyle. On Octavia's side, the colors were somewhat bland, but elegant with hints of excitement. The colors were, of course, Octavia's color scheme. Gray, blackish gray, white, and purple. There were simple purple music notes along a gray-blackish gray-white striped wall. Octavia stood upon a pedestal, with her eyes closed and a smile on her face, playing her cello.

Vinyl's half was similar, only more warped and with her color scheme, excitement with slight drab. She stood on a pedestal, becoming DJ Pon 3 as she made her mixed, bubbly, techo music. There was the radio spectrum along the background.

In the middle, there was a broad black line that combined the music notes and radio spectrum. They mixed into a very unique and interesting looking sound, and it dazzled Vinyl.

"This is amazing!" She exclaimed.

Pinkie Pie just smiled. "Thank you. I am so happy you like it!"

Vinyl paid her fee and said, "I can't wait to see the look on Tavi's face when she sees this sucker!"

Pinkie Pie giggled to herself as she took the bits and put them in the register. She loved seeing smiles, and loved smiling. As Vinyl walked out of the store, Pinkie noticed nopony else was around. She thought this would be a good time to tell the Cakes that there was a new delivery.

Pinkie Pie checked the order line and saw none, checked for anypony coming again, and trotted to the phone. Mr. Cake picked up.

"Hello?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Oh, Pinkie, it's you," Mr. Cake said. "I thought those darn teenagers got to the phone again. What do you need?"

"There's a new delivery to Canterlot." Pinkie in formed Mr. Cake on the rest of the details.

"We're already finishing up this delivery, so we'll be back soon."

"Okay, see you then!" Pinkie cheered.

"Bye now."

Pinkie Pie hung up and went back to her post. A few more ponies ordered some basic things, then her shift was over and she closed up shop. The next thing she had to do was make Angel's cake. That took her maybe an hour, and the party wasn't until another two hours. Pinkie had to deliver invitations and other special orders in Ponyville next.

She was finished with all of those in another hour, and got to Fluttershy's house to set up. She brought her Pinkie Party Canon with her, and Fluttershy giggled a bit.

"You really like that thing, don't you?" She asked.

Big Macintosh came up behind her. That was never just a dream, Pinkie Pie realized as he kissed Fluttershy's cheek. She blushed and Angel looked somewhat irritated. He was six years old today, and he was showing it. Pinkie Pie felt a little worried, because both her and Fluttershy knew the lifespan of a rabbit.

'But,' the party pony thought to herself, 'it's not like he's neglected. Fluttershy will keep him well cared for, at least.'

When she was finished, Pinkie Pie noticed the ponies she'd invited starting to show up. Even the animals she'd given invitations for came in.

When Twilight walked in, everypony bowed. Fluttershy looked so happy to see her.

"Oh, my, Twilight," she said quietly. "Your wings are just gorgeous."

Twilight smiled and walked towards Fluttershy. Twilight had gotten taller from becoming an Alicorn, and nearly towered over Fluttershy. Pinkie tackled her with a hug, and soon all of the best friends joined in a group hug. The animals all hung around Angel, making their own conversation.

By the time the party was nearly over, Pinkie Pie remembered her dream. She still had the slight urge to talk to Discord. She walked towards Twilight, who had a small cup of orange punch in the grasp of her magic. When Pinkie approached, Twilight put her punch down and smiled with a strangely grave look in her eyes.

"Pinkie Pie, you're just who I needed to see," she said. "Can we speak privately?"

Expecting to ask Twilight this, Pinkie agreed. Twilight led her outside the door. The new look in her eyes actually scared the party pony.

"Is it okay if I make an order now?" She asked. "It's nearly Nightmare Night and Luna would really like a cake to celebrate. I hope it's not too much trouble."

Pinkie Pie smiled even more and said, "Oh, no, it's a piece of cake! Get it, cake!" She laughed and Twilight shared a few contained giggles as well. "Well, since you are royalty, I know that I shouldn't be charging anything, but can we trade? You know, instead of money, we trade the cake for another charge?"

Twilight raised her brows and said, "What would the trade be?"

"I make the cake, and I promise it will be as fabulous as one of Rarity's dresses," Pinkie Pie began, tilting her head towards Rarity, "and I can be allowed to speak with Discord privately."

Twilight once again relaxed and said, "Seems fair enough. I'm sure he'll enjoy the attention."

"Oh, and can he use his magic freely with me? As long as he doesn't make me mean again, of course."

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

The two shook hooves on their deal and walked back inside. They chatted for a few more minutes, then it was time for everypony to leave. Twi left on her carriage, Rainbow Dash flew home, and the last three walked home, wishing their final "Happy Birthday"s to Angel.

As Pinkie Pie returned home, she slipped under the covers, exhaustion hit her gently, and she fell into a slumber filled with sweet dreams.

End of Chapter 4

**_(A/N: I am so sorry for chapter 3. That was just...ugh. Looking back on it, it was so bad. Thank you, SnobbingGnome for the wake-up call._**

**_Please review!)_**


End file.
